The Diary of Eva Smith
by blackwoyde
Summary: This is the diary of the unfortunate Eva Smith that was mentioned, briefly, by the Inspector; it tells of the events leading up to her eventual death.
1. August 28th, 1910

**Disclaimer**: _An Inspector Calls_ is a play written by J.B.Priestley; the following characters belong solely to Priestley: Eva Smith, Mr Birling, Joe Meggarty, Gerald Croft, Eric Birling, and Mrs Birling.

Hazel, Scarlet, Daisy, Adelle Francis, and Mr Terris are all referred to in the play but I gave them their names, except for Adelle Francis who only got her forename from me.

I'm not making money from writing this diary. 

The diary starts in 1910 and finishes in 1912 when the actual play takes place.

**The Diary of Eva Smith**

**August 28th, 1910**

_The countryside is so peaceful and beautiful._

_I spent most of my holiday there with a friend who had invited me to stay at her cottage. We had fun together, going out at night, inviting friends along for picnics and looking around shops and stalls._

_I was sad when I had to leave; I won't be seeing my friend again for a long time._

_I suppose I had no choice about coming back; I'm running out of money and work starts on the 31st. Mr Birling (my boss) only pays me enough to buy a bit of food and to pay the rent for my lodging._

_I found a note under my door earlier today from Hazel, my friend from Birling's, saying that she and some other girls from Birling's were meeting up at a bar to discuss our wages. Well I'm definitely going to go and see if we can make a difference to the pathetic 22 shillings and 6d. we get paid._


	2. August 31st, 1910

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**The Diary of Eva Smith**

**August 31st, 1910**

_At the meeting last night me, Hazel, Daisy and Scarlet decided on the tactic of going on strike. We contacted a few other girls who work at Birling's and they helped spread the news of the strike and to make some banners._

_Today, Scarlet and I marched straight to Mr Birling's office and told him straight, that unless he agreed to our demands (our other demand was to have two proper holidays a year) we wouldn't do any work. I could feel the heat radiating off him, he was so angry. Mr Birling faced us all and told us that he wouldn't even consider giving us a pay rise, and that if we didn't stop behaving in this intolerable way he'd have us thrown out and he would make sure no one else would employ us._

_Well, we'll show him!_

_We started making up chants and talked to one another to pass the time. I mean, he can't sack all his workers or he would go out of business. He has to give in to us._

Author's Note: Thank you to megHan5 for reviewing. This story has already been completed for a while now; so there will be more!


	3. September 26th, 1910

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**The Diary of Eva Smith**

**September 26th, 1910**

_ Today was really embarrassing. I walked to work as usual because I can't afford the tram fare. After I'd been at work for about half an hour, Mr Birling's secretary called me up to his office._

_ Scarlet, Daisy and Hazel were already there, looking as puzzled as I did. I thought that he was going to tell us that he agreed to give us a pay rise. But no, he said that this strike had to stop and if the ringleaders (us) were still working there then it would just carry on but if he got rid of us, the girls wouldn't have anyone to follow and would get back to work. He had to show that he wouldn't accept his workers causing problems for him; he had to show them what would happen to anyone else who stepped out of line._

_ In other words we were sacked._

_ I was too stunned to speak for a while, but then I found my voice and told him if this was the way he was going to deal with his workers I'd rather look for another job. All he cares about is his own stuck-up family. He's just so selfish, he must know the conditions some of us live in, yet he doesn't show one hint of caring about other people._

**Author's Note**: Thanks to firlaith29 for her words of praise. I had to read the play for my exams but I thought it was brilliant. I've never actually performed in the play but I do remember having to read out the parts in class and I did Eric's part (he's my favourite character).


	4. October 14th, 1910

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**The Diary of Eva Smith**

**October 14th, 1910**

_My landlord has been harassing me again about the rent. Since I've been sacked I haven't had enough money to pay the rent and it's nearly three weeks overdue. I've been living on bread, milk, water, leftover scraps of meat and a bit of fruit; I spent the last bit of money on the bread and fruit because I need strength._

_Things haven't been this bad since my parents died when I was seventeen, it was actually worse then, I didn't have anywhere to live and they were too poor to leave me any money._

_Every day I've been looking through newspapers for job vacancies, but they've either been filled or the managers make excuses, because they don't want to hire someone like me._

_If I don't get any money soon I'll be thrown out of my lodging._


	5. December 7th, 1910

**Disclaimer:** See first chapterof Eva Smith's Diary.

**Eva Smith's Diary**

**December 7th, 1910**

_Thank God for influenza!_

_This morning I walked past this really posh shop that sells pretty clothes for rich people – Milwards – and I saw a sign in the window saying they had a couple of vacancies._

_I had always wanted to work in a shop like that and so I decided to ask if the vacancies had been filled._

_I couldn't believe my luck when they said I could work there. Apparently quite a few of their staff were ill, so they were short staffed._

_They gave me a uniform that I will have to wear – a lavender blouse and black skirt with stockings and shoes – and explained that I would have to work between 9am till 4.30pm._

_My wages will be4 shillings a week. __I can afford to buy myself some nice clothes as well as pay the rent and buy some food._

**firlaith29**: I've tried to make the chapters longer but I can't find anything to add because to me it's already finished. Which scene are you using for your workshop?


	6. January 30th, 1911

**Disclaimer:** See first entry. The girl referred to in this entry is Sheila Birling who belongs to J.B.Priestley.

**The Diary of Eva Smith**

**January 30th, 1911**

_I love working at Milwards because the people are so friendly and the canteen food is delicious. At Milwards you have to be polite, helpful and sociable towards customers._

_Today, a pretty girl came in looking for a certain dress she wanted to try on._

_I went to get the dress for her and it was beautiful: emerald green in colour with tiny pink flowers stitched on, fitted at the waist to show the woman's figure and, as all the dresses at Milwards are, extremely elegant, feminine and stylish._

_The girl was friendly and cheerful at first._

_While she was putting the dress on, a friend I work with, Adelle Francis, smiled at me and we started talking about a birthday party we'd been to the other night._

_When the girl came back she was no longer smiling. She looked angry and was rude to Adelle and me; she demanded to see Mr Terris (the manager) and Adelle went and fetched him._

_Mr Terris tried to soothe the woman and eventually took her into his office._

_There must have been something wrong with the dress, that's probably why her mood changed so quickly._


	7. February 8th, 1911

**Disclaimer**: See first entry.

**The Diary of Eva Smith**

**February 8th, 1911**

_I don't understand, everything was going so well at Milwards. What did I do wrong?_

_I went into work this morning and Mr Terris told me that I couldn't work there any longer._

_He wouldn't tell me why I was being dismissed._

_I was in shock for a few moments; I couldn't believe this had happened to me again._

_It isn't the end of the world. I'll just have to look for another job; it won't be as good as Milwards but at least it'll bring in money._


End file.
